


Once, I Had A Dream...

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Get-To-Know-Banchina [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banchina Lives, Dreams, Flash-Back, Mentions of slavery and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Sentence starter "Once, I had a dream..." prompt.





	Once, I Had A Dream...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [Chandlure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/gifts).



Once, I had a dream that my real family had come to get me. It was one of these few days before the auction would start. I couldn't see the faces. But, I knew that they were family and that they came to protect me. A gentle voice was singing a beautiful lullaby in my ear, while strong arms encircled me and pushed (hid) me into a strong warm chest. And from afar, I could hear laughter, booming and so so breathtaking...

I woke up that day with a smile on my lips and tears running down my cheeks.

Days later, a woman (my mother, the one who sang for me in my dream) came into the auction house, freeing all the slaves and dying from her leaking wounds as the building went down in an inferno of raging flames.


End file.
